


Can I Fuck You?

by obsessivechild



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Drinking, Flirting, Intoxication, M/M, club, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's out with Mikey for his usual social catchup, much to his dismay. What he doesn't expect is a guy openly asking to sleep with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Fuck You?

"Can I fuck you?"

Gerard looked up from his beer to see a guy standing, _swaying more than standing really_ , next to him with a lazy smile stretched across his lips. He had messy, black hair half-shoved behind one ear and half in front of his face. Gerard took in his appearance from his black, ripped jeans to his Misfits t-shirt.

Before Gerard could reply to this completely random and odd request, Mikey slot himself into the conversation that wasn't really a conversation but whatever.

"Frank, go home. You're pissed."

The drunk guy, _who was apparently called Frank_ , rolled his eyes dramatically and said, "No, I'm not. Fuck off."

He then turned back to Gerard and grinned again. "So what about it? You, me, sex?"

Gerard was still gaping at the guy, not really taking in anything he was saying. Well, he _knew_ what he was saying. He just wasn't sure if he was hearing it right.

They _were_ in a club though and it was really fucking noisy. So there was a chance he had misheard him.

"Uh..." Gerard swallowed some more beer, delaying his response.

"Frank, seriously," Mikey sighed again, "Go home."

Frank glared at Gerard's little brother. "No! I want to fuck this hot piece of ass."

Gerard just about choked on his beer. No one had ever referred to him in... well... _that_ way before.

Mikey's exasperated nature didn't change, as if he was used to this type of behaviour. "I'll call you a cab."

Frank groaned and stumbled down onto the stool next to Gerard, somehow managing not to fall over, and rested his head on the table.

Mikey took that as a sign of defeat and stood up, taking out his phone. "I'll just go outside to call. I'll be back in a minute." He pointed at Frank but looked at Gerard. "Make sure he doesn't go anywhere."

Gerard nodded, glancing nervously at the guy sat next to him. He wasn't sure if being left alone with him was a good idea since only moments before he had asked to fuck him.

Although to be perfectly honest, in a normal situation, Gerard would have said yes. I mean, he _was_ pretty good looking. Plus it had been awhile since Gerard's last... encounter.

Normally, a guy like that wouldn't go for Gerard if he was sober and that fact just depressed Gerard. Why was no one ever interested?

Mikey disappeared into the crowd, making it look like he had been engulfed by some sort of thriving beast.

Why the fuck were they even here? Gerard's annual _"outing"_ as Mikey called it. Which was basically Mikey's vain attempt to get Gerard out of his apartment once a month. They usually went to a bar but for some reason, Mikey had decided to drag Gerard along to one of his friend's birthday celebration at a shitty club.

The only reason Gerard had agreed was because alcohol had been a promise and Mikey had threatened to take Gerard’s laptop away if he didn’t go. Gerard knew Mikey well enough to know that he didn’t do empty threats.

Gerard was pretty sure clubs _weren't_ his scene. And even though he was only twenty-six, he was adamant that he was too old for them. He felt older, like a middle-aged man. He'd prefer to stay inside wearing an old jumper with a cup of tea than out with his actual age group.

Mikey was almost always out every weekend. He was a social butterfly and he had more friends than Gerard could count.

Gerard's friend list consisted of Mikey, Ray and a couple of guys from work. Although, they counted as acquaintances really. So basically, he only had Mikey and Ray. Well, what did he expect for being antisocial?

Gerard sat uneasily in his seat, drinking the last of his beer. Now the alcohol had been consumed, there wasn't really anything keeping him there.

He could have easily slipped out and gone home but he knew Mikey would be pissed and he had been asked to watch the guy who had possibly passed out next to him. He was tempted to poke him or something.

Luckily though, the guy sat up again and stretched loudly, smiling contently. His eyes then settled on Gerard and his eyebrows raised slightly in interest.

Gerard felt even more out of place and he wasn't sure what to do. Was he supposed to make awkward small talk?

"Have you thought over my offer?" _Frank_ asked innocently, batting his eyelashes.

So much for the awkward small talk.

"You only want to fuck me because you're drunk," Gerard found himself saying. He noted the sad tone in his voice and questioned it slightly. Did he actually want to go home with this guy or something?

Frank frowned heavily and shook his head. "I'd definitely fuck you if I was sober too." He seemed confident in his answer and Gerard almost believed it.

He sighed slightly as he said, "No you wouldn't."

"I would!" Frank pouted.

Gerard already had his reply ready. "I highly doubt that. Either way, it's not a good idea. You'll end up regretting it in the morning."

Frank apparently didn’t like that because he moaned loudly and suddenly moved his stool so they were sat even closer together, leaning in so his face was only inches away from Gerard’s. “I’d never regret fucking someone like you,” He whispered into Gerard’s ear.

Gerard shivered at the close proximity between them. He was seriously finding it hard to keep his hands off of this guy.

Luckily, because God was being nice to Gerard for once, Mikey appeared back at their table. He instantly narrowed his eyes at the pair.

“Frank, get away from my brother,” Mikey sighed.

Gerard watched as Frank’s eyes widened and he pulled away slightly.

“You’re brothers.” Frank’s words slurred slightly, making it sound more like a statement than a question.

“Yes. Now, come on, the cab’ll be here soon.” Mikey nodded towards the supposed exit of the club, behind all of the sweaty strangers. Gerard was not looking forward to going through there later.

Frank suddenly gasped, making Gerard jump. “You guys kinda have the same nose but don’t at the same time!” He laughed.

Gerard frowned at Mikey but Mikey just rolled his eyes in response. So was this normal behaviour of Frank? Well, drunk Frank anyway.

“Alright, Frank, let’s go.” Mikey moved so he was behind Frank’s stool and nudged his shoulder to try and make him get up.

Frank whined in response and the next thing Gerard knew, Frank had flung himself onto him, his arms going around Gerard’s shoulders. Gerard managed not to squeak in return and looked to Mikey for help.

“Frank, for fuck’s sake,” Mikey started pulling on his arms.

Frank kept groaning every time Mikey pulled and even though he knew he could have easily pushed him away, Gerard didn’t really want to. So instead, he just sat there like a dead weight, watching Mikey’s feeble attempts and appreciating the warm man hugging him.

After about thirty seconds of this train wreck, Mikey huffed and sat back down on his original stool on Gerard's other side. Gerard knew he hadn't given up yet though. Mikey never gave in too easily.

Frank looked up again cautiously, checking to see if the coast was clear. As soon as he saw Mikey, a triumphant grin spread across his face. “I win!” He cried happily, “Now I get the prize!” He squeezed Gerard tighter.

It took Gerard a moment to realise that _he_ was the apparent prize and he felt his cheeks blaze in embarrassment. Mostly in embarrassment for Mikey. No one wants to think about their brother doing… _that_ in any way, shape or form.

“Gerard, take him outside,” Mikey suddenly said.

Gerard understood what he was getting at. Frank would most likely follow him if Gerard declared he was going outside. So, Gerard decided to test this theory.

“Frank?” He tested the name on his tongue. It felt alien but… kinda nice at the same time. He liked it.

Frank looked at him with interest.

It was a bit awkward facing each other properly since they were already so close to one another.

Gerard cleared his throat a little before continuing, “Do you wanna go outside and get a cab?”

Frank’s eyes instantly lit up. “With you? Yes!” He practically jumped up and out of his seat. Was he really that eager to have sex with him? What was so special about Gerard? “Let’s go!” Frank was nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

Gerard almost felt bad for him. He wouldn’t like the fact that they wouldn’t be going home together. In fact, Gerard wasn’t sure if _he_ liked that fact either. It wasn’t like he could do anything about it though. Mikey was with them and Mikey would _never_ let anything happen between them. Gerard had may as well shove that dream out of his head. Not that it had been that much of a dream but whatever.

“Good,” Mikey somewhat smiled in response to Frank.

Frank stopped his mini celebration and crossed his arms. "I'm not fucking both of you."

If Gerard had been drinking still, he was pretty sure he would have choked on it.

Mikey somehow managed to keep a straight face as he said, "I'm not sleeping with you or my brother, Frank."

"No way! That shit's fucked up!" Frank made a disgusted face.

That was one way to put it.

To speed things along, or maybe just to try and forget that had even happened, Gerard stood up and cleared his throat awkwardly.

Frank seemed to get the hint because he suddenly had an arm around Gerard's shoulders. "Yours or mine?" He smirked.

"We're taking you back to yours, Frank." Mikey stood up as well.

Frank didn't like that though. "I _told_ you!" He rolled his eyes. "I'm not fucking both of you. I've known you way too long to fuck you, Mikey Way.”

They were getting nowhere. Luckily, Gerard knew what had to be done to sort this whole thing out.

"Mikes? Can I talk to you?" He nodded towards the empty table next to theirs.

"Frank, sit down a minute. We'll be back in a sec." Mikey motioned for Frank to sit back down.

Frank shrugged and did as he was told, resting his head on the table again. At least he was being pliant.

Gerard moved around the table and met Mikey at the other one.

"What is it?" Mikey asked when they were out of Frank's earshot.

Gerard looked over to Frank and then back to his brother. "I don't think Frank's going to comply if you come with. So why don't I just take him home and then go home myself?"

Mikey raised an eyebrow at him. "That's all you'll do, right?"

Gerard sighed in response. "I won't fuck him, okay?" He wasn't sure if it was a lie or not. Anything could happen. Or maybe Frank would just pass out on his couch... That seemed more likely.

Mikey nodded slowly, thinking it over. In the end he said, "Alright. You sure you don't want me to wait for you?"

Gerard shook his head. "I'm just gonna go home. You can stay here with your friends, I guess. I still don't understand why you brought me here."

As expected, Mikey rolled his eyes. “It’s called _’having fun’_ , Gee.”

Gerard mumbled something about not being able to see what was so fun about it and then they went back over to Frank.

Frank stared up at them with big eyes and to Gerard, it was almost a sensory overload of cuteness. Who the fuck did this guy think he was, being all fucking cute like that? Especially as Gerard was only allowed to look and not touch.

“Gerard’s taking you home, Frank.” Mikey told him, already looking over their shoulders for his other friends.

Frank’s eyes lit up again and he sat up quickly. “You can meet my dogs!” He cried in glee.

Gerard couldn’t help but smile in response. “Yeah, okay, if you want.” Anything to keep him happy at this point.

He almost fell over as Frank grabbed his arm in an attempt to drag him out of the club.

Mikey snorted as he watched the affair take place. “Careful with him, Frank. He breaks easily.”

“I don’t intend to break him!” Frank called back happily and the reality of what was happening suddenly hit Gerard.

The next thing he knew, he was outside on the dark street with this guy he had only met a half hour ago, waiting for the cab his brother had called for them. This was not right.

Frank was still in high spirits though as he grinned at his companion. “You’re gonna love Sweet Pea.” He randomly said and it took Gerard a moment to understand that he was referring to one of his dogs.

“I can’t wait to meet her,” Gerard managed to mumble out. It was cold outside and he was already regretting this. How long was this cab gonna be?

Frank was going on about how his dogs were _perfect and sweet_ and Gerard wasn’t really taking any of it in. He provided the correct “mm”s and “ah”s at the right times like the nice guy he was while Frank continued to talk.

After a minute or so, he spotted a yellow cab making its way down the road towards them. Finally.

It stopped next to them and the cabbie called through the open window, “You guys call a cab for an apartment on Bleecker Street?”

Frank suddenly shut up about his dogs. “That’s my place!”

“Yes.” Gerard said to the cabbie. “We did, thanks.”

The cabbie gestured for them to get in and they did.

Gerard was half hoping Frank wouldn’t fall asleep on the way there. Especially as he didn’t even know what number his apartment was.

Luckily, Frank stayed wide awake the entire drive there, talking about random crap again.

Gerard found himself wondering what exactly he had drank that night and more to the point, how _much_ he had drank. Apparently a lot since he wasn’t even at the tiredness stage yet.

The journey was only fifteen minutes and Gerard paid the cabbie. There was no use asking Frank for money.

Thankfully, Frank wasn’t pissed enough to forget his apartment number and they rode the elevator up to his floor. He was surprisingly quiet in the elevator and Gerard could tell it wasn’t a good sign. What was going to happen next?

When they reached the tenth floor, Frank led him silently to his apartment and unlocked the door. At least he hadn’t lost his keys somewhere.

Gerard checked his phone as he followed Frank inside, regarding a text from his brother.

Mikey was apparently staying out until one if he wanted to join him, but Gerard declined the offer. He was already dreaming about his quiet and unsociable apartment across town.

Without any warning, three dogs ran out of another room and headed straight for Gerard. Gerard almost shrieked out loud, pressing his back against the door.

Frank whistled and the dogs turned to face him. He had actually trained them?

After a moment of contemplative silence, the dogs headed for Frank, jumping up at him. He grinned and petted them all, making funny faces.

He called over to Gerard what each of them were called but it all went over Gerard's head. He wasn't much of a dog person.

The next thing he knew, Frank was leading the dogs back out of the room. He was back a moment later saying, "I've shut them in the guest room for now."

Gerard finally relaxed against the door, swallowing slowly.

“You want a drink?” Frank asked, his voice sounding unnatural in the silence that had fallen between them.

“I’m okay, thanks.” Gerard hovered by the door, ready to leave. He had never been in this sort of situation before. What was he supposed to do?

Frank was eyeing him curiously across the room, taking a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Gerard’s instincts kicked in then. “Water, that’s a good idea. Drink a lot of it.”

Frank raised an eyebrow but did as he was told, taking large gulps from the bottle. He continued this until the bottle was empty. “Thirsty,” He mumbled when he had finished, breathing heavily.

Gerard nodded, moving towards him a little so he was the other side of the breakfast bar. “It’s getting late. You want to go to bed?” He was hoping he would say yes just so he could leave. Gerard wasn’t used to being in another guy’s apartment without the promise of intercourse. It felt weird.

Frank’s flirty side was back. He grinned at Gerard, biting his lip a little. “Only if you come with me…”

Okay, Gerard had been mistaken, _now_ it was weird. He cleared his throat a little out of awkwardness. “I uh… I could put you to bed if you’d like…” He was hoping that was all Frank wanted, although he was pretty sure he was wrong.

Frank made a noise in reply, leaving the room.

Was Gerard supposed to follow…? He did anyway just in case Frank did something stupid in his drunken stupor. However, he didn’t seem as bad as he was earlier. Maybe he would just pass out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

As usual, Gerard was wrong.

Frank lay back on his bed, resting his arms behind his head and watching Gerard in the doorway.

Gerard was pretty sure he was the human embodiment of discomfort at that moment as he stood in another man’s bedroom doorway. “You need anything?” He asked uncertainly.

The answer he received was the one he had been expecting: “Just you, thanks.”

Nevertheless, Gerard felt his cheeks blaze and he looked away awkwardly. It surprised even him sometimes that he had actually gotten laid before.

“Do I scare you?” Frank suddenly asked and Gerard had to look up.

“No, I-“ He wasn’t sure how to continue because Frank didn’t necessarily _scare_ him… He just made him feel a little nervous. Okay, a _lot_ nervous.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Frank grinned, apparently happy about that fact.

When Gerard didn’t say anything, Frank moved down to the bottom of the bed and crossed his legs. “You’re not into that, I get it.” He said, a thoughtful expression on his face. “What do you like?”

Gerard definitely had no idea how to respond to that one. No one had straight up asked him that before.

“For the record,” Frank smiled lazily at him, “I’m not usually like this. It usually takes a _fuck load_ of time to actually tell a guy I like him.”

“Really?” Gerard asked. Finally something he could relate to.

Frank nodded slowly. “Some guys are just so… pretty, ya know?”

“I do know.” Gerard felt a little more at ease. It felt like he was talking to another person again, not a bottle of whiskey.

Frank patted the bed next to him and Gerard sat down, knowing it was probably a bad idea but then again, his whole life was full of bad ideas.

Frank was frowning at him and honestly, it was making Gerard feel a little self conscious. “What?” He asked, licking his chapped lips nervously.

“You’re pretty.” Frank gestured to the whole of Gerard. “Really pretty. Which is why I want to fuck you.”

“Oh.” Was all Gerard managed to get out. He had never had this before. Especially not from a guy as attractive as Frank was. He wasn’t too sure how to react.

“Shit.” Frank’s face suddenly contorted in worry. “That sounded bad.”

“No, it’s fine.” Gerard tried to fix things.

Frank was shaking his head though. “Sure, I want to fuck you.” He continued, “But I also want to know you. Like, a boyfriend.”

Gerard felt something inside him freeze for a moment. This guy wanted to date him?

“But…” Words were failing him tonight. “You barely know me.”

For some reason, Frank found that funny because he laughed, falling back to lie on the bed. “I know who you are, Gerard Way.”

Okay, if Gerard wasn’t confused before, he certainly was now. “What? How-“

Frank cut him off, “Mikey told me all about you.”

“He did?” Gerard asked, unsure how much information that actually was. What had Mikey said about him?

For the first time all night, he was glad that Frank was drunk. He wouldn’t care what information he was giving out in this state.

Frank nodded against the bed. “He told me that he was bringing his brother, Gerard Way, to Matt’s birthday thing so he could see what it’s like to have friends.”

Gerard narrowed his eyes a little. That sounded like Mikey. "But you acted like you didn't know we were brothers." He frowned.

Frank grinned. "I'm a good actor."

These revelations were messing with Gerard's head a little.

“He told me that his brother was a comic book artist working freelance and that you guys are going to the Marilyn Manson concert in New York this year. Same one as me.” Frank was divulging random facts that Mikey had apparently told him. Since when did Mikey talk so much about Gerard?

“I didn’t tell Mikey this so don’t tell him because he’d probably think I was weird.” Frank hushed the tone of his voice slightly.

“I won’t tell him.” Gerard promised, although he probably would. He just said it to please Frank.

Frank sat up again and moved closer to Gerard on the bed, like he was going to tell him a secret. The act reminded Gerard of one a child might do and it made him smile slightly.

“I stalked Mikey’s brother on Facebook.” He whispered behind his hand.

Gerard couldn’t help but smile for some reason unbeknownst to him.

“I found out that he’s really cute and is really good at art,” Frank continued to whisper, “Plus his taste in music is really rad.”

The smile on Gerard’s face grew and he suddenly found himself laughing quietly.

“What is it?” Frank asked at normal volume, a frown etching across his eyebrows.

Gerard shook his head as he said, “That’s just… Wow. I had no idea.”

Frank seemed to take that as a bad thing. “Fuck, I shouldn’t have said anything! Forget it quickly!” He seemed to shrivel in on himself, lying back against the bed again in a tight ball, hiding his face.

“No, it’s not a bad thing.” Gerard found himself saying. Was it a bad thing? “It’s just… Wow.”

Frank moved his hands away from his face slightly so his eyes were uncovered. “But I’m a creepy stalker.” He mumbled behind his hands.

“You’re not. Everyone stalks on Facebook.” Gerard shrugged. He had to admit that he had done the same a couple of times. It was just easier than actually going up to the person and talking to them.

“Are you sure?” Frank slowly sat up again, contemplation in his eyes.

Gerard nodded in reassurance. “Yeah. Don’t worry about it. I’m flattered you actually _wanted_ to stalk me.” He frowned at his choice of words. That had sounded less lame in his head.

Luckily, Frank apparently didn't think it was lame. He started smiling again shyly and fiddling with his hoodie sleeve.

Gerard couldn’t help but think how cute he was and yes, Gerard was _definitely_ attracted to him. Plus, he actually seemed like a nice guy with good intentions. It was hard to find one of those lately. Gerard was interested.

He decided to actually do something before this moment was gone and he would never see him again.

“So, uh, Frank?”

Frank looked up, regarding interest.

“I was wondering if maybe you wanted to… You know, when you’re sober…”

Thankfully, he didn’t have to continue. Frank was already grinning and nodding. “I’d love to.” He beamed at his counterpart.

His answer gave Gerard a bit more confidence so he said, “Just so you know… I probably would have Facebook stalked you, too…”

“Really?” Frank somehow found that hard to believe.

“Yeah. I definitely would have.” Gerard told him, feeling a blush starting to appear high on his cheeks. How had Frank managed to admit that without batting an eyelid? Confidence must be nice.

The next thing he knew, Frank's mouth was on his and he was kissing him forcefully.

Gerard made a noise in response before attempting to kiss Frank back. It wasn't really working though. Frank wasn't a very good kisser while he was still intoxicated. It was a bit too… much.

In the end, Gerard pulled away and laughed nervously.

Frank pouted. "What?"

"I think maybe we should do that when you've had a lot less to drink." Gerard stood up. He hoped Frank didn't take it as Gerard not _wanting_ anything to happen. That was the complete opposite of what was true.

Frank protested, pulling Gerard's arm. "Please? I've been told I give really good head."

That made Gerard blush just _because_. He couldn't even begin to think about Frank doing that to him.

"Maybe another time. We haven't even been on a date yet."

Frank groaned but allowed Gerard to pull the covers of his bed back.

"Get into bed. It's almost one." Gerard guessed. He actually had no idea what time it was. That had been a rough estimate.

Frank smirked at him. "I didn't know you were a dominant."

Gerard blushed again. Fuck his life.

Thankfully, Frank climbed under the covers then and pulled his jeans down.

For once, Gerard decided to be polite and turned while Frank de-clothed himself.

When Frank had finished, he cleared his throat loudly and grinned when Gerard turned back around. He was lying under the covers with no t-shirt on. Gerard hoped he was still wearing underwear.

“Okay, so, uh…” What was next? Gerard didn’t really have any recent experience when it came to babysitting. “Do you want any water?”

Frank shook his head and stretched his arms above his head, making a satisfied noise. To Gerard, that was a little distracting.

It took him a second to snap out of it. He cleared his throat nervously. “Are you comfy?”

“Fuck, I’m tired,” Was Frank’s reply and he lay back against the pillows. Gerard took that as a yes. Finally, he seemed to be crashing. He would sleep well tonight.

His eyes were closing then and Gerard wasn’t too sure what to do. Should he just leave?

In the end, he turned off the light and exited the room. He went back out into the kitchen and glanced around until he found what he was looking for.

There was an open notepad on one of the sides with a pen on top. It looked like Frank had been in the middle of writing a grocery list.

Gerard ripped off an empty page and wrote down his message. When he was done, he went back into Frank’s bedroom.

Frank hadn’t moved and Gerard was sure he had fallen asleep. He didn’t waste time.

Gerard placed the note on the nightstand closest to Frank and smiled at the sleeping figure before leaving the room, shutting the door behind himself.

 

Hours later, Frank stirred awake. He had been having a pretty nice dream about playing in concert with a sweet looking electric. He groaned as he turned over, shoving his face back into the pillow to block out the light.

Eventually, he opened his eyes again and blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light. As he sat up, he rubbed one of his eyes with the heel of his hand. It was then that he noticed the note and the events of last night came flooding back.

Oh, _fuck_. He had probably scared off that guy for good. Jeez, this was why he shouldn’t be allowed to drink.

He picked up the note and as soon as he had read it, a grin spread across his face. Okay, so maybe he _hadn’t_ scared him off.

Frank practically fell off his bed in an attempt to retrieve his phone from his jeans pocket on the floor. When he had it, he smiled down at the note again. He had a number to call.

_“Frank,_  
_Last night was a bit of a blur._ _Hopefully, your head isn’t too bad in the morning._ _If you meant what you said about wanting to maybe try something then I’m up for that._ _It would be nice to kiss you without the aid of alcohol._ _(Damn that sounded bad, ignore that)_ _If you do want to maybe arrange something, my number is 555-4325._ _Have fun recovering from the hangover._  
_\- Gerard x”_


End file.
